The Revenge of Oogie Boogie Man
by FireLightning
Summary: Jack and Sally give birth to their future Prince of Halloween. Meanwhile, Oogie Boogie Man has been revived, and vowed to himself to get revenge on Jack! Will he succeed? Rated PG for action violence.


A/N: Okay, so you thought that in the end of NMBC, Oogie was destroyed by Jack. Think again. Someone very evil found some new bugs to put him together again. How will the King of Halloween stop him. As speaking of King of Halloween, Jack and Sally have finally married each other, and have given birth to their son, who will soon be Prince of Halloween... oh, and I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas, so don't sue me! Now, our story begins!

Wedding bells were chiming in the town of Halloween, and the crowd cheered as they saw Jack and Sally, now married, carrying their son, and announcing that soon, he'll be the Prince of Halloween.

"Ah, it will be wonderful to see our son grow as the Prince of Halloween," said Sally.

"Yes, and he's ours. Ours," said Jack.

"So, what will you name him?" asked the Mayor of Halloween in anxiousness.

"We'll call him... Brian. Yes, Brian Skellington!" Sally exclaimed.

"Hm, Brian Skellington... I like it!" Jack shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been confirmed! The king and queen of Halloween will name this Prince and future King of Halloween, Brian Skellington!" Mayor of Halloween delightfully announced.

Everyone cheered as Brian Skellington's name was finally announced.

"Long live the Prince of Halloween!" shouted the Tear-Away Face Clown.

"Give him bad health and horrifying personality!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel shouted in unison.

"Long live the future King of Halloween!" shouted the two witches.

Sally and Jack smiled at each other, than at the baby, as he makes a scary face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the place Oogie Boogie Man died in!" a voice exclaimed. "Well I'll soon fix that!"

His name was Jox Skillingtin, Jack Skellington's evil twin who he accidently created when he was inventing something at his lab few months ago. He smiled evilly, then cackled at the evening sky when he found the rag of the Oogie Boogie Man. He then pulled out a huge jar of bugs. He opened them, and soon, the bugs swarmed all over the inside rag of the Oogie Boogie Man, creating the all new versionof him. Once the stitch was finally closed, the Oogie Boogie Man's eyes opened for the first time in two years, then laughed in excitement.

"Oh, yes! After all these years, I'm finally reborn! Thanks to you.. oh, what's your name," he finally asked.

"My name is Jox Skillingtin," he said.

"JACK SKELLINGTON!!!! WHY I OUGHTA..." Oogie bellowed in fury.

"No, no, no, you don't understand! I'm not Jack Skellington. I'm _Jox Skillingtin! _That cockroach Jack Skellington created me in the lab by accident. Well, I don't call it an accident! I say that he did it on purpose, and..."

"Whoa there! So, your Jack's evil twin brother, eh? Well, the name's Oogie! The Oogie Boogie Man!"

Oogie then started to sing.

_Oogie: Whoa-oh!_

_Dead People: Whoa-oh!_

_Oogie: Whoa-oh!_

_Dead People: Whoa-oh!_

_Oogie: Whoa-oooooohhhhh! I'm the Oogie Boogie..._

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jox shouted. "Look, I know that you're happy that you're alive and all that stuff, but I'm after Jack Skellington! He thinks that I'm the imposter, but I think that it is he who's the imposter, so I'm trying to get revenge on him, and..."

"Whoa!" shouted Oogie. "So you're trying to get revenge on that Jerk Skellingdork himself, eh? Well, SO DO I!!!! I want him to teach him a lesson!"

"Yes! So I say we go after him now!"

"No, let's wait for sixteen years."

"SIXTEEN YEARS?!! But I WANT to get revenge on him, NOW!!!"

"You'll get revenge, baby, but listen! Sixteen years will pass, and Jack's son will be Prince of Halloween, but once we kidnap him, we'll use him as bait to trap Jack Skellington for good!"

"Well, you can do what you want, because I'm going to get revenge on him now," Jox said.

"Okay, I'll let you do that, but first..." Oogie then rolled his magic die, which suddenly lets out a powerful feeze ray, freezing Jox Skillingtin. Oogie then puts him in his chamber.

"Now, Jox, like I said, you'll get revenge on him, but DO AS I SAY!!! Wait for sixteen years for my plan, and then you'll get revenge on him!" And with that, Oogie closed the chamber, locking it, and turns to the orange moon.

"Enjoy your sixteen years as you like, Brian and Jack, for soon, you'll both be mine!"

Oogie Boogie then laughed at the midnight sky as the rain and thunder was then heard throughout the town of Halloween.

A/N: Well, it is a little shaky at first, but it's getting there! So in the next chapter, Brian will be sixteen, and officially pronounced as the Prince of Halloween. Stay tuned!


End file.
